The Chanterelle and May Life
The Chanterelle and May Life is the name of the series of 12 ghastly comic stories about Chanterelle and May's visceral adventures in Toxic Tampa Bay. The 12 stories increase in length and complexity as the series progresses. The comic is currently updated weekly kinda here and mirrored elsewhere. Backstory Write the first section of your page here. Stories Intro: Chanterelle and May are generated by the mountains. Later, May's sister, Amy, is also generated. Clarence is generated last. The Eggettes crash land, spy Chanterelle and May, and through an unlikely series of events, come to believe that some bananas on a toilet are their master. They make several attempts to destroy Chanterelle and May. After trying to blow them up in a mineshaft, the eggettes are eaten by a shark, and Chanterelle and May "befriend" Clownfish. At Clownfish's house, they befriend Joanne. The eggettes fashion a giant robotic bunch of bananas which blows up. Itsy Bitsy, Teeny Weeny: After Smelly One fails to destroy Chanterelle and May disguised as a salesman selling exploding balls, the girls take a trip to the beach. The eggettes refashion the bug bot into a submarine and use yarn-torpedoes to lasso the girls. Amy eats all of the eggettes and poops them out as eggs. May extinguishes her cigarette on a briefcase full exploding balls as the girls leave, setting fire to it and ultimately blowing up the bug-bot-sub. Yarnball: The eggettes intend to entrap the girls in a deadly game of yarnball until Ofeeshull intervenes, insisting that the tournament goes through proper channels. Dr. Bee-uh-Trice's physical of Clarence reveals that she was stillborn. The eggettes incapacitate a real yarnball team and disguise themselves as yarnball players to match the girls. A bloodbath ensues and Laymond Lames Stadium is blown up. Only Chanterelle, May, and Amy escape the inferno. Tri-County Birthing Contest: After Amy is impregnated by some amorous grass during a game of organ ball, she births a mountain from an egg. A passerby recommends she join the Tampa Bay first annual Birthing Contest. Bossette joins as well, but fails miserably. Amy produces several dozen bloodthirsty foals which are crushed to death, sweeping the contest. She then lays hundreds of eggs in Laymond Lames Stadium, causing the Queen to order it to be destroyed. Our Big Adventure: The Queen of Tampa Bay has been made aware of Chanterelle and May's destructive capacity and sends them a box of bugs which enable them to transform into superheroines. She summons the girls to commission them for a secret mission to destroy the sorceress, Barclay Hamstring, offering to pay them in turtles. The eggettes pursue, first launching a surprisingly accurate anti-Hoppity and Bee missile (which Scrum must destroy), then sending an unsurprisingly inaccurate robo-assassin after the girls, and lastly pursuing them by bug-bot-boat after the girls commandeer a pirate ship to cross the bay. The eggettes take the pirate ship and tie the passengers to the mast. The ship is set ablaze, but Chanterelle, May, and Amy are able to transform and fly to safety while everyone else is immolated in the conflagration. The girls reach the other side of the bay and check in to Ma Pancreas' lodge. The robo-assassin arrives shortly before the eggettes, riding a wagon carrying the remains of the bug-boat, on which Clarence, Clownfish, and Joanne have stowed away. The Robo-assassin shoots Ma Pancreas while the girl's escape to the Queen's castle. The Queen dispatches the girls to go on a mission to neutralize the sorceress Barclay Hamstring and imprudently allows them free access to the royal armory. The girls set out but must first defeat Barclay's protector, the monster, Ramona. After whipping Ramona in the face with a cat o' nine tails, scalding her with acid, and slitting her throat, the girls make for the Woodland of Weir but are abducted by Barclay's assistant, Sandwichburn, and are tossed in Barclay's dungeon. Meanwhile, the rest of the ensemble catches up, blasting a monster later revealed to be Polly Gone's wife before invading the dungeon themselves. Barclay imprisons the eggettes and tortures them to death before Clownfish drops her into a tiger pit. The girls are freed but must transform to battle Sandwichburn who had been manipulating Barclay. The castle is destroyed in the battle and Amy eats Sandwichburn's gigantic head, resulting in a flood of blood. The girls return home in vistory. Big Trouble in Little Gasparilla: The Queen again summons the girls, this time to neutralize a terrorist named The Sneak-It in the kingdom. The Queen has smelted Clarence's corpse into a magic wand which can transform the girls and shoot destructive rays at their foes from its mouth. The Sneak-It detonates a bomb in the royal archives and escapes through the parade and takes flight in a bi-plane. The girls pursue and the Queen sends her steward, Dinette Set, with them. They commandeer a pirate plane. The eggettes espy all this and pursue in their recently completed bug-bot-bi-plane. All three planes are destroyed and all plummet into the sea. Once there, the girls meet with the bay-dwellers who are being harried by a monster sent by the Sneak-It. The monster abducts May and flees. Meanwhile, the eggettes crawl ashore and find that one of Bossette's horns has broken, forfeiting her right to lead. Short One takes over and the eggettes take shelter in an abandoned warehouse. They put Bossette in a small cage in which she loses her mind, and capture Dinette Set, whom they interrogate. Two Sneak-Its arrive and begin fighting. The eggettes capture May from the beast, now ashore, but are unable to execute her. Shortly thereafter, Chanterelle arrives. Fire is set to the warehouse, May is freed, the monster is destroyed, and everyone but the girls is immolated. The Sneak-It again attempts to lose the girls in the parade. The eggettes continue to pursue and are given a vial of solvent by the Sneak-It who tells them it's the only thing that will kill Chanterelle and May. The other Sneak-It takes the Queen hostage. Joanne gives the girls a vial of dip which they use to kill the Sneak-It with. The Chanterelle and May Spooky Halloween Saga: As the girls are preparing for Halloween, the Queen again summons them. The town of Safety Harbor north of the Woodland of Weir is beseiged by hoards of zombies and the girls are sent to take care of things. Of course, the eggettes pursue on a self-propelled lawnmower and parts from a stolen VW bug (the bug bot was in pieces too tiny to salvage) They find Happy Harbor and make the acquaintance of its The Mayor, who has a grudge with the Queen of her own, and her assistant, Il Zucchone. They indicate that it is believed that the zombies are the work of Dr. Bondongle, who has a lab in the woods. As night falls, the undead begin increasing in number. The girls hole up in a tavern in town, but Joanne starts a fire. The group flees and is separated. Dinette Set flees. Amy follows Joanne, who has an agenda of her own. The two then meet up with a displaced Barclay Hamstring and are then taunted by The Sneak-It, whom Barclay had thought was an ally but whom she now knows to be duplicitous. Meanwhile, Chanterelle and May find the home of Dr. Bondongle who explains that she has been trying to reanimate her daughter who died after the toxic stuff spill. May volunteers for an experiment with the Doctor who causes her daughter's spirit to possess May. Bondongle's daughter reveals that the illness she contracted from the toxins caused her terrible anguish and that she took her own life. Furious with her mother for calling her back from the grave, May kills Bondongle and flees. Chanterelle pursues. Barclay and the rest of the girls arrive too late but are able to develop a serum to cure May and they set out in pursuit. Meanwhile, the eggettes are beset by a swarm of zombies. The Order of the Pink Bunny intervenes, armed with squirt guns filled with the solvent. They take refuge in the tree-bole dwelling of Polly Gone DeStijl who reveals that that she has recently been widowed by, unbeknownst to her, the eggettes. The Pink Bunnies coerce the eggettes and Polly to flee with them through a back exit, though Smelly One is devoured by ghouls on the way. The group is pursued by throngs of zombies and runs headlong into Chanterelle and May, who, berzerking and writhing with pain, rips many of them apart. Barclay and the rest of the girls catch up. Barclay zaps many of the zombies while Clownfish and Clarence administer the antidote to May, which drives the spirit of Bondongle's daughter into a fleeing zombie. The Pink Bunnies are able to take command of the rest of the crew and order them to the top of Mt. Pelvis at the barrel of their squirt guns, where they will be sacrificed to the demoness, Czernobina. This is the Order's misguided attempt to drive back the hoards of undead. The Order binds the prisoners to their monolithic altars and begins torturing bossette. Tall one and Piggy One have recently learned of a shared fondness for Li'l Deustche ceramic figurines and here share a moment where they tell one another their backstories before Amy bites off Piggy One's head. Short One returns at last: she is here to rescue her sister, Tall One. The Sneak-It arrives as well and reveals that she has manipulated Barclay, the Queen, Bondongle, and all to revive Czernobinda herself, driving the zombies into the volcano at the summit. Dinette Set returns with the Queen's army, Czernobina rises from the mountain, Chanterelle and May transform and defeat her, the eggettes are burned up in lava flow, and Dinette Set arrests Barclay Hamstring, whom she reveals to be the Queen's daughter, before the Pink Bunnies capture D.S. in turn. Chanterelle and May go trick-or-treating at last and come upon a house inhabited entirely by pink bunnies that look remarkably like May. How Chanterelle and May Saved Christmas But Not Really: May is curled up in Chanterelle's lap in front of the fire and insists on again hearing the story of how Chanterelle and May saved Christmas. Chanterelle begins: The Queen of Tampa Bay has again summoned them. This time, they must topple a maniacal Santa and his army of demonic snowmen. They make their way through a sleepy little village and soon after, evil snowmen appear on cue. The girls transform and blast the snowmen, following a trail of them into the forest. The snowmen assemble themselves into a giant snowbeast and eventually overpower the girls. The Great Ether Chase: The Big Bloody Finale: Characters Chanterelle Compson May Kennedy Amy Kennedy Clarence Clownfish Joanne Bossette Short One Tall One Piggy One Smelly One Multi The Queen of Tampa Bay Barclay Hamstring The Sneak-It Dinette Set Ma Pancreas Polly Gone Destijl The Sneak-It The Order of the Pink Bunnies Dr. Bondongle Ofeeshull Dr. Bee-Uh-Trice Blodeuwedd Clipette Glokschma Mousemouth The Mayor of Safety Harbor Il Zucchone Ramona Sandwichburn Links Find The Chanterelle and May Life online at these links, pleasantly few of which are NSFW. I'll give you one cent (probably) for each link you click on. http://chanterelleandmay.webcomic.ws/ theduckwebcomics.com/The_Chanterelle_and_May_Life/ http://chanterelleandmay.smackjeeves.com/ http://new.belfrycomics.net/ent/22689 http://www.thewebcomiclist.com/p/25544/The-Chanterelle-and-May-Life I'm not sure why there are so many webcomics on TVTropes Category:Thing Category:Narrative Category:Comic Category:The Chanterelle and May Life